Prostate cancer is an important therapeutic immune target. The development of an immune therapeutic approach is complex, in that immunogens need to be developed that are capable of inducing strong immune responses including preferably CTL responses.
The direct administration of nucleic acid sequences to vaccinate against animal and human diseases has been studied and much effort has focused on effective and efficient means of nucleic acid delivery in order to yield necessary expression of the desired antigens, resulting immunogenic response and ultimately the success of this technique.
DNA vaccines have many conceptual advantages over more traditional vaccination methods, such as live attenuated viruses and recombinant protein-based vaccines. DNA vaccines are safe, stable, easily produced, and well tolerated in humans with preclinical trials indicating little evidence of plasmid integration [Martin, T., et al., Plasmid DNA malaria vaccine: the potential for genomic integration after intramuscular injection. Hum Gene Ther, 1999. 10(5): p. 759-68; Nichols, W. W., et al., Potential DNA vaccine integration into host cell genome. Ann N Y Acad Sci, 1995. 772: p. 30-9]. In addition, DNA vaccines are well suited for repeated administration due to the fact that efficacy of the vaccine is not influenced by pre-existing antibody titers to the vector [Chattergoon, M., J. Boyer, and D. B. Weiner, Genetic immunization: a new era in vaccines and immune therapeutics. FASEB J, 1997.
11(10): p. 753-63]. However, one major obstacle for the clinical adoption of DNA vaccines has been a decrease in the platform's immunogenicity when moving to larger animals [Liu, M. A. and J. B. Ulmer, Human clinical trials of plasmid DNA vaccines. Adv Genet, 2005, 55: p. 25-40]. Recent technological advances in the engineering of DNA vaccine immunogen, such has codon optimization, RNA optimization and the addition of immunoglobulin leader sequences have improved expression and immunogenicity of DNA vaccines [Andre, S., et al., Increased immune response elicited by DNA vaccination with a synthetic gp120 sequence with optimized codon usage. J Virol, 1998. 72(2): p. 1497-503; Deml, L., at al., Multiple effects of codon usage optimization on expression and immunogenicity of DNA candidate vaccines encoding the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 Gag protein. J Virol, 2001, 75(22): p. 10991-1001; Laddy, D. J., et al., Immunogenicity of novel consensus-based DNA vaccines against avian influenza. Vaccine, 2007. 25(16): p. 2984-9; Frelin, L., et al., Codon optimization and mRNA amplification effectively enhances the immunogenicity of the hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A gene. Gene Ther, 2004. 11(6): p. 522-33].
Recent technological advances in plasmid delivery systems have improved expression and immunogenicity of DNA vaccines including technologies such as electroporation [Hirao, L. A. et al., Intradermal/subcutaneous immunization by electroporation improves plasmid vaccine delivery and potency in pigs and rhesus macaques. Vaccine, 2008. 26(3): p. 440-8; Luckay, A., et al., Effect of plasmid DNA vaccine design and in vivo electroporation on the resulting vaccine-specific immune responses in rhesus macaques. J Virol, 2007. 81(10): p. 5257-69; Ahlen, G., et al., In vivo electroporation enhances the immunogenicity of hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A DNA by increased local DNA uptake, protein expression, inflammation, and infiltration of CD3+ T cells. J Immunol, 2007. [79(7): p. 4741-53].
In addition, studies have suggested that the use of consensus immunogens can be able to increase the breadth of the cellular immune response as compared to native antigens alone [Yan, J., et al., Enhanced cellular immune responses elicited by an engineered HIV-1 subtype B consensus-based envelope DNA vaccine. Mol Ther, 2007, 15 (2): p. 411-21: Rolland, M., et al., Reconstruction and function of ancestral center-of-tree human immunodeficiency virus type 1 proteins. J Virol, 2007. 81(16): p. 8507-14]. However, it is recognized that breaking immune tolerance for cancer antigens and generating autoimmunity is a major obstacle for cancer vaccines.
There still remains a need for nucleic acid constructs that encode prostate cancer antigens and for compositions useful to induce immune responses against prostate cancer 5 antigens and thus break immune tolerance. There remains a need for effective prophylactic and therapeutic vaccines against prostate cancer that are economical and effective.